Uma Pequena Questão de Gramática
by Ikathy
Summary: OneShot. Mas o que essas crianças andam aprendendo na escola? - presente para Lily


_Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, mas os filhos desta fic são meus sim! O diálogo usado também não é meu, mas sofreu leves modificações._

**Uma Pequena Questão De Gramática**

O pôr-do-sol dominava todo o horizonte na Vila da Folha. As crianças aprendizes de genin voltavam para suas casas depois de um longo dia de estudos na Academia Ninja.

No Bairro do clã Uchiha, a coisa não era diferente.

- Otou-san! – Exclama um garotinho que aparentava ter 7 anos, ao entrar em casa.

- Hn? – Uchiha Sasuke responde, indiferente, lendo seu jornal.

- Como é o feminino de sexo?

- O quê?! - O pai logo pensa em onde seu filho poderia ter ouvido esse papo "inapropriado".

- O feminino de sexo.

É apenas _uma pequena questão de gramática_.

_Ah..._

- Não tem.

- Sexo não tem feminino?

- Não. - Respondeu Sasuke pela segunda vez.

- Só tem sexo masculino? - Insistiu o garoto.

- É!... Quer dizer, não! - Emendou o Uchiha mais velho. - Existem dois sexos: masculino e feminino.

Aquele papo de sexo já estava deixando-o irritado.

- E como é o feminino de sexo?

- Não tem. Sexo é sempre masculino.

- Mas você mesmo disse que tem sexo masculino e feminino.

Ótimo, estavam voltando para o ponto de partida.

- O sexo pode ser masculino ou feminino. A palavra sexo é masculina. O sexo masculino, o sexo feminino.

- Não devia ser a "sexa"?

- Não! - Agora sim, Sasuke estava irritado.

- Por que não?

- Porque não. Sexo é sempre masculino.

- O sexo da mulher é masculino?

- É!... Não! O sexo da mulher é feminino.

_De onde vêm tantas perguntas?!_

- E como é o feminino?

- Sexo mesmo. Igual ao homem.

- O sexo da mulher é igual ao do homem?

Nessa altura do campeonato, o jornal já estava jogado em um canto por aí.

- Olha aqui. Tem sexo masculino e sexo feminino, certo?

- Certo.

- São duas coisas diferentes.

- Então como é o feminino de sexo?

- É igual ao masculino.

- Mas não são diferentes?

_Puta que pariu!_

- Não! Ou, são! Mas a palavra é a mesma. Muda o sexo, mas não muda a palavra.

Agora não havia como não entender!

- Mas então não muda o sexo. É sempre masculino. - Disse inocentemente o filho.

O que ele fez pra merecer isto?!?!

- A palavra é masculina.

- Não. A "palavra" é feminina. Se fosse masculino seria "o palavro"...

Sasuke não aguentou mais. Sua paciência havia se esgotado totalmente.

- Chega! Vai brincar, vai!

O garoto sai ainda encucado e a mãe entra.

- O que houve?

- Sakura, temos que ficar de olho nesse moleque.

- Ué, mas por quê?

- Porque ele só pensa em gramática...

A Uchiha não entendeu, mas resolveu deixar pra lá e chamar seu pequeno filho para jantar.

Mal eles sabiam que no outro canto de Konoha, a situação não era tão diferente.

- Otou-san, como é o feminino de sexo? - Perguntava uma garotinha loira de olhos azuis vivos com um ar inocente.

- Hum... Acho que é sexa! - Respondeu Naruto com um grande sorriso.

- Arigatou! - Dito isso, a pequena Uzumaki saiu correndo para seu quarto.

E Hinata apenas olhava seu marido encostada no batente da porta da cozinha, um pouco desconcertada, mas ao mesmo tempo risonha.

_Tsc tsc tsc, esse Naruto-kun não tem jeito mesmo!_

E lá se foi a mamãe Uzumaki explicar para sua filha _uma pequena questão de gramática_.

* * *

Tudo começou quando uma amiga minha disse que seria jurada de um concurso de blogs. Como eu estava muito interessada, adicionei a organizadora do concurso no MSN.

Não, eu nem falava com ela. _Ela deve me achar muito chata_, pensava.

Mas foi um dia em que começamos a falar incesantemente de templates de blog, que não paramos mais. Ela fazia acessórios lindos apenas com o Paint. E cada vez mais trocávamos idéias.

Com isso, fomos nos conhecendo melhor também. Gostos, preferências, manias... E foi em uma dessas conversas que ela perguntou:

- Me ensina a ser otaku?

- Ora, mas é claro!

E desde então, eu consegui viciar tanto essa pessoa nos "costumes otakus" que ela mesma virou uma. No MSN, nos matávamos, inventávamos fics, trocávamos desenhos... Assim foi, e nunca mais nos separamos.

O nome dessa pessoa? Aline Sabes.

Mais conhecida como Lily.

Onee-chan, eu dedico esta fic de coração a você, não só pelo seu aniversário de 15 anos, mas também por todo esse tempo de amizade em que você me aturou, me ajudou e contou comigo. Muito obrigada mesmo, minha terroristinha favorita!

Espero que tenha gostado, afinal foi você que insistiu para que eu fizesse uma fic com a piadinha do filho, hehehehe!

Muitas felicidades, dinheiro e homens(você precisa! XD) no auge da sua juventude!

E agora é melhor eu parar por aqui, pois já estou em prantos, molhando meu teclado.

Kissus

**Ika**_(01.12.06)_


End file.
